June
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Shikamaru a enfin découvert le lourd secret de Neji. Il pensait pouvoir le surmonter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Neji supportera-t-il cet ultime abandon, de la seule personne qui comptait encore vraiment pour lui ? / Songfic / yaoi. NOTE : cette fiction reprendra, après un long temps d'arrêt, début janvier 2015.
1. I : Nébuleuse

**J**** U N E**

Auteure : Ako-Cissnei, Ako pour les intimes

Rating : T

Nombre de chapitres : Un seul, pour l'instant, sans doute trois ou quatre de prévus.

Résumé : Shikamaru a enfin découvert le lourd secret de Neji. Il pensait pouvoir le surmonter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Neji supportera-t-il cet ultime abandon, de la seule personne qui comptait encore vraiment pour lui ?

Disclaimer : Si seulement… Oh, si seulement c'était moi la merveilleuse mangaka, si seulement je m'appelait Kishimoto ! Mais je dois bien l'admettre : je me contente de remixer mes personnages favoris… Et, à mon grand désespoir, je suis toujours aussi pauvre.

Dédicace : Ipiu ? Sans doute, étant donné que c'est le ShikaNeji que je t'avais promis depuis… Un an ? Et dédicace à tous les fans de Naruto, toutes les yaoistes (s'il y en a des mâles, c'est pour vous aussi, même si je doute de ces présences…) et… Bah c'est tout je crois XD.

Autres : La chanson sur laquelle j'écris est June, d'Indochine. C'est une chanson magnifique, que je vous recommande, même si vous ne raffolez pas d'Indoch'. Déprimante, mais si vraie...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Solitude.<p>

Ma vieille amie.

Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus.

Presque un an, en fait.

Et dire que j'étais certain que tu aurais pu m'en sauver… Mais je sais que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

_**Je crois que je respire**_

_**Et mes doigts que j'inspire**_

Solitude.

Si insupportablement douce, si intolérablement familière.

Mais c'était inéluctable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais, sans doute comme moi, au fond, que ce « nous »-là ne durerait pas. Pourtant je le désirais tant…

Solitude.

Et avec elle, le nectar, tentateur.

Nectar de rêve, promesse absolue d'évasion.

_**J'avale et je recrache**_

_**Je me remplis et me vide**_

_**De mon âge**_

Je t'ai aimé.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû ? Peut-être ne pouvions-nous le supporter, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je t'ai aimé, peut-être trop fort, peut-être pas assez sincèrement.

Te rappelles-tu le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

C'était à l'hôpital où j'avais réussi à décrocher un travail d'infirmier. Tu avais eu un accident de la route (rien de réellement grave mais des bras, des nez et des jambes cassés) avec trois de tes amis, Naruto Uzumaki, un turbulent blondinet aux yeux bleus, un jeune brun à la réplique acérée, Kiba Inuzuka, et un petit rond qu'on ne pouvait imaginer faisant du mal à une mouche, Chôji Akimichi.

Moi, je me souviens de ce jour. Dans les moindres détails.

Je me souviens de tes yeux perçants et intelligents, de l'ironie dans ta voix quand tu charriais tes amis, des soupirs las que tu exhalais régulièrement. « Galère », répétais-tu à tout bout de champ.

* * *

><p><em>Le jeune infirmier secoua avec désinvolture ses longues mèches noires, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il se tourna vers son patient :<em>

_-Bien, nous en resterons là. Mais essayez de mieux choisir vos « terrains d'entraînement », à l'avenir, d'accord ? __Escalader les immeubles pour ensuite essayer de sauter d'un bâtiment à un autre ne me semble pas vraiment…_

_L'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase en se lançant aussitôt dans une longue tirade enflammée dont Neji –l'infirmier- retint vaguement les mots « fougue de la jeunesse », « entraînement »,__ et « cinq cent pompes par jour », le tout accompagné de poses grandiloquentes et autres arabesques en tous genres. Il n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'on lui disait. Neji soupira imperceptiblement. Gai Maito était un patient fréquent de l'hôpital Konoha, un sacré casse-cou têtu comme une mule… Et complètement cinglé, songeait Neji._

_-Oh, excusez-moi, murmura-t-il machinalement en saisissant son bipeur –sauvé par le gong ?_

_-Neji ? Tu veux bien prendre en charge la chambre 219, s'il te plaît ?_

_-Bien sûr, Tenten, pas de problème, j'y vais. Lança__ le jeune homme à sa jeune collègue en sortant._

_La chambre 219, au deuxième étage__, était occupée par quatre jeunes du même âge que Neji –il le constata en survolant leurs dossiers- quatre garçons dont la voiture était tombée dans un fossé, l'avant-veille, après une soirée bien arrosée. Il fallait changer les bandages pour les uns, les perfusions pour les autres, la joyeuse routine, en résumé._

_Neji ouvrit la porte en pensant vaguement à autre chose…_

… _Et se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, affalé dans un fauteuil,__ avec un atroce mal de tête et des vertiges, six paires d'yeux braquées sur lui._

_-Heuu… J'ai manqué quelque chose, dites ? __Interrogea-t-il, perplexe et grimaçant._

_-Désolé-désolé-désolé, on est complètement désolés ! s'exclama immédiatement une tête blonde, suivie d'une seconde brune :_

_-Ouais, vraiment, vraiment, sincèrement désolés ! Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?_

_-C'que vous pouvez être galère, franchement, les gars…_

_-Oui, bon, ça va, Shika ! Réagirent les deux premiers en se retournant avec une synchronisation parfaite._

_-Si t'avais accepté de conduire avant-hier, on n'en serait pas là, je te signale ! __Continua la pile électrique blonde sur un ton indigné._

_-Je ne vois pas quel rapport ça a avec le fait que tu as réussi à assommer quelqu'un en lançant un bouquin sur Kiba, espèce de danger publique ! __Grogna « Shika », que Neji ne voyait pas encore bien._

_Ah, c'était donc ça. Bien que le jeune homme soit de constitution particulièrement fragile, cela forçait le respect._

_Assommé par un exemplaire du dernier Harry Potter. _

_Vie De Merde…_

_-Bon, STOP ! s'écria finalement Tenten, en attrapant les deux excités par le col de leurs chemises, D'une, vous ne devriez même pas sortir de vos lits et de deux, laissez-le respirer, un peu ! Les patients qui agressent leurs médecins, on les confie à __un autre type de docteurs !_

_ Neji put enfin voir les propriétaires des autres yeux.__ Ceux, café, vifs et étincelants de Tenten, qui recouchait de force les énergumènes, la plus ancienne amie de Neji. Une petite jeune fille, lesbienne autant que Neji était gay, et fière de l'être, qui donnait l'impression de posséder des réserves d'énergie illimitées. Tout le contraire de son ami qui n'était pas motivé par grand-chose…_

* * *

><p>Disons plutôt que je vivais parce que j'avais encore un peu peur de la mort.<p>

Tenten me transmettait parfois son enthousiasme, me soutenait, m'accompagnait, m'aidait.

Où est-elle, alors que j'ai tellement besoin d'elle, aujourd'hui plus que jamais ?

Je sais bien que je suis fautif. Mais je ne sais pas comment vivre… Je n'ai jamais appris.

Mais toi, tu sais. C'est pour ça que, sans toi, sans Tenten, je suis perdu. Sans force, sans envie.

J'ai besoin de toi…

* * *

><p><em>Neji rencontra furtivement le regard clair d'Hinata, troisième infirmière aux immenses yeux naïfs et aux traits encore enfantins. Elle était tellement discrète qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Puis le garçon à ses côtés, que Neji reconnut comme l'un de ses patients, Chôji Akimichi, un petit rondouillard à l'aspect débonnaire qui piochait allègrement dans un paquet de chips.<em>

_ La dernière personne, vraisemblablement « Shika », diminutif de Shikamaru Nara (Neji se souvenait des dossiers), intrigua le jeune homme._

* * *

><p>Intrigué, je crois que c'est le mot.<p>

Je t'ai aimé, Shikamaru, peut-être dès ce premier regard, sans trop m'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p><em>Shikamaru croisa le regard de Neji plongeant ses prunelles noires dans les grands yeux mauves de son vis-à-vis.<em>

_ Lui qui jugeait toujours le monde avec perspicacité et sans la moindre pitié, ne put détourner les yeux, sur le coup. Ce Neji cachait bien son jeu. Quel jeu, il l'ignorait encore, mais il devina une chose : il était malheureux, malgré les apparences._

_ Comme s'il avait soudain eut conscience des déductions de Shikamaru, le jeune infirmier se leva avec un peu plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _

_ Confirmant le jugement de l'autre, qui le regarda quitter la pièce, songeur._

* * *

><p>Comment ai-je seulement pu m'imaginer un seul instant que je pourrais te le cacher ?<p>

_**Je ne me fais que du bien**_

_**Et je ne me fais que du sale**_

_**C'est normal**_

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Encore moins depuis que tu as abandonné… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, mais je ne peux plus continuer.

Pas sans toi.

Je t'ai aimé, Shikamaru.

Je t'aime toujours.

* * *

><p>Dites-dites-dites, vous en pensez quoi, hein, dites, vous en pensez quoi, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, hein, hein, dites ?<p>

Allez, une pitite review ? Même si ce sont des critiques... Je jure de ne pas me pendre et d'essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Suite à venir !


	2. II : Etoile

**J**** U N E**

* * *

><p><span>Auteure :<span> Ako-Cissnei, Ako pour les intimes

Rating : T

Disclaimer : 'seriez au courant, si j'étais la créatrice de Naruto... Enfin, je crois...

Dédicace : Mon Indo-fan préférée, celui-là il est pour toi ;) Mon Ipiu adorée, la seule, l'unique, ô toi qui m'encourage, me corrige (me torture) et me lis en avant-première, toi aussi je te dédicace mon second chapitre.

Autres : ?

Note : Des membres de l'Akatsuki font leur apparition dans ce chapitre. Un certain nombre ayant des noms de famille inconnus, je me suis permise d'en créer pour ces messieurs... Les traductions, si traduction il y a besoin, et les raisons de ces choix seront à la fin du chapitre. Idem pour d'autres personnages sans nom, si d'aventure il en apparaissait d'autres au cours de la fic...

* * *

><p>C'est maintenant l'heure de mes réponses à vos commentaires z'anonymes. Enfin, ceux à qui je ne peux répondre autrement... J'vous aimeuh x3<p>

**NaraDemonia-Sama :** euuh... Mais non, mais non, je ne maltraite personne ! Je suis gentille, en fait... (ça veut dire que oui, pour l'instant, Neji n'est pas des plus accompagnés...) Voui ! C'est merveilleux, Indochine ! Pour un prochain chapitre, le voilà, le prochain, hé hé ^^ J'ai prévu environ six chapitres, peut-être plus, sans doute pas beaucoup moins (bah bravo, c'est précis...), donc voalla, le deuxième il est là, tout frais et dispo, prêt à subir vos jugements, vos critiques, même à l'épreuve du lancer de tomates. Mu ha ha.

Une excellente lecture accompagnée d'un énorme merci à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'adore donner mon sang<strong>_

_**Et j'en donne toujours le plus souvent**_

En réalité... Je te comprends, tu sais. J'aurais peut-être -sans doute- réagi comme toi, à ta place. C'est normal que tu me rejettes.

Mais maintenant, je suis sensé faire quoi ?

Oui, j'ai merdé. Comme pour beaucoup de choses, j'ai finalement tout fait foirer. Et je pèse mes mots.

**_Pourquoi j'en donne aussi souvent ?_**

**_Que j'adore autant que ça fait mal ?_**

**_Oh, oh,_**

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'étais né. J'ai cru un moment entrevoir un début de réponse, mais je me leurrais vraisemblablement. Je suis juste une erreur, et tu as finis par t'en rendre compte.

Et, si je suis une erreur, pourquoi devrais-je me priver d'utiliser cette seringue, après tout ?

Elle a toujours été là. Elle a été l'une des causes de ton départ, et maintenant, elle m'aide à oublier, lentement, tout doucement. Amie scélérate, traîtresse voluptueuse.

Rien ne presse. Je voudrais profiter de tous mes souvenirs, une dernière fois. Tous. Même les pires. Puisque c'est tout ce que je possède, non ?

**_Tu vois comment_**

**_A l'intérieur de moi je me sens_**

**_Personne ne voit_**

**_Et ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'attend_**

De toute façon, je n'aurais aucun regret.

C'est vrai que l'être humain est étrange. Même au fond du gouffre, il hésite encore à s'offrir entièrement à l'Abîme.

Quand on a touché une fois ces ombres, on finit toujours par y revenir, comme une malédiction. J'en suis la preuve.

Une putain de preuve que l'erreur est humaine. Mes parents sont humains. Et je suis leur plus grande erreur.

* * *

><p><em>Neji resta un moment devant la porte de la demeure familiale des Hyûga, hésitant.<em>

_Il ne savait pas ce qui serait pire, faire demi-tour et passer la nuit sous un abribus, ou pousser la porte et entrer dans cette prison._

_S'il dormait dehors, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, il se mettait lui-même à la merci de tous. Il dormirait mal, se réveillerait courbatu, devrait faire ses devoirs dans son car... Il aurait froid, il prendrait sans doute des coups, des injures, des regards méprisants, une indifférence accablante._

_S'il rentrait dans le domaine familial, il serait forcé de se confronter à son père. Enfin, plutôt son géniteur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement un père. Il dormirait dans un lit, mais sans savoir s'il se réveillerait dedans, ou si la porte de sa chambre ne serait pas fermée à clef. Il mangerait un minimum, certes... Quoique. De toute façon, si on lui servait à manger, il s'agirait d'un plat froid, à peine mangeable, jeté dans une assiette comme on jette un os à un chien. Il aurait froid, il prendrait sans doute des coups, des injures, des regards méprisants, une indifférence accablante._

_Il passa deux doigts sur la blessure ouverte qu'il avait au front. Il avait bien cru que les grands de troisième allaient lui briser un os, ce coup-ci._

_La maison lui permettrait au moins de voler des soins, pour ses blessures._

_Il détourna son regard impassible du ciel grisâtre pour le poser sur la porte en bois._

_Recula d'un pas._

_Et courut à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée._

* * *

><p>Je venais d'entrer en première année de collège. Ma mère était morte depuis alors... Trois ans et demi. Je crois. A peu près. Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté en détail, d'ailleurs, ce passé, cette enfance. Il est vrai que le bazar flou qui me sert de vie de revêt pas une importance capitale. Je me souviens d'ailleurs d'assez peu de choses, à vrai dire, de petites bribes par-ci par-là, seulement.<p>

De toi et moi, en revanche, je me souviens. Je peux me rappeler de chaque expression dont a pu se parer ton visage pendant cette année, de chaque caresse que nous avons échangée, de chaque rendez-vous que nous avons eu, de tout.

Tu peux rire. Je sais que je suis pathétique. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Mais on dirait que je ne peux plus verser de larmes.

Sans doute mon enfance et mon adolescence me les ont-elles toutes volées. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, je ne veux pas te déshonorer en pleurant sur ton départ. Tu ne mérites pas un hommage si pitoyable.

**_Pourquoi, ô moi_**

**_Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint_**

**_Oh, oh, oh,_**

**_J'essaye, j'essaye, et je n'y arrive pas_**

Tu m'aurais peut-être demandé pourquoi je me laissais lyncher si souvent, par ma prétendue famille ou par des gens que je ne connaissais même pas. Il y a plusieurs réponses à cette question, mais elles sont très simples, ni savantes, ni poétiques.

Oh, mais bien sûr que non. Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'explication. Tu as toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi, devinant mes états d'âme avant même que je ne les ressente moi-même.

Et tu aurais sans doute su les mots qui m'auraient sauvé alors que j'ignorais moi-même ce dont j'avais réellement besoin et envie.

* * *

><p><em>-C'est toi, Hyûga, de la classe deux ? Le pédé SDF ? grinça avec brutalité un grand type coiffé d'une crête punk bleu vif, en maintenant l'intéressé plaqué contre un mur, ses petits yeux plissés de colère.<em>

_Neji ne répondit pas. Il examina les quatre personnes qui l'encerclaient d'un air las. Un petit aux cheveux rouges à l'air vicieux se tenait à côté du grand. Un autre, décoloré, les cheveux parfaitement lissés en arrière, se passait régulièrement la langue sur les lèvres, le visage et les bras barrés de cicatrices et de tatouages. A côté de lui, une grande perche avec un masque sur la bouche et un bonnet noir, qui ne disait jamais rien, mais Neji savait que lorsqu'il fallait donner des coups, c'était lui le plus virulent des quatre._

_Hoshigaki Kisame, redoublant de deux années, en classe douze, Akasuna Sasori, même classe, Ginmaru Hidan, redoublant en classe trois, et Kurotsuki Kakuzu, qui venait d'un autre établissement. Il commençait à connaître ses agresseurs, ces types enragés qui se comportaient comme si le monde devait plier devant eux. Méprisables. Ils étaient comme son père._

_D'autant qu'il le traitaient du charmant nom de "pédé", alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Hidan et Kakuzu, amis d'enfance, avaient une relation plus qu'ambigüe. On entendait tout ce qu'il se déroulait dans les vestiaires de sport, lorsqu'on se réfugiait sur le toit._

_-Réponds, connard ! C'est toi, Hyûga, nan ? rugit Kisame en reserrant sa prise sur le col du jeune homme._

_-Bah ouais, soupira Neji d'une voix sans timbre, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas une mite en pull-over ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. T'as les yeux en face des trous, je crois, non ? Ou alors peut-être que tu te trompes de trous..._

_-A qui tu crois parler, tafiole de mes deux ? réagit Hidan en lui agrippant violemment les cheveux._

_Neji faisait exprès de les provoquer. Il se moquait de leurs coups, il se moquait de leurs armes. Il avait l'habitude de tout ça, au moins cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas rentrer._

_Si seulement ils pouvaient le tuer. Au moins ça._

_Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre, d'être ici, alors pourquoi attacher la moindre importance à ce qu'il lui arrivait ?_

_Pourquoi se préoccuper d'une erreur ?_

* * *

><p>Mais, étrangement, l'idée de mettre fin à mes jours moi-même ne m'effleurait pas. Ou plutôt, je me sentais retenu tout en la désirant ardemment. Peut-être souffrais-je encore de cette espérance naïve qui caractérise les enfants, qui craint encore la mort, cette fin d'une inconnue qu'on appelle la vie. A cette époque, je n'étais pas mort, mais loin d'être vivant.<p>

Je me demande encore comment Tenten a bien pu me remarquer, moi, pauvre fantôme grisâtre et transparent, du haut de son soleil. Tenten était un soleil, une lumineuse comète qui éclairait tout ce qu'elle approchait.

Deux ans après cette pathétique scène, qui avait marqué le début d'une longue série, je me retrouvais placé à coté d'elle, en début d'année.

Etrange. C'est le premier qualificatif qui me soit venu à l'esprit ce jour-là.

Etrange Tenten, lumineuse et douce Tenten, énergique et forte Tenten.

Je ne la comprenais pas, cet OVNI débarqué d'une toute autre planète que la mienne, ni pourquoi ma pauvre carcasse avait attisé son intérêt et sa compassion.

**_J'essaye, et j'essaye, et je n'y arrive pas_**

**_Ne m'oubliez pas_**

* * *

><p><em>-Bonjour ! C'est toi, Neji ?<em>

_Le jeune homme détacha ses yeux de la table et leva un visage étonné vers le grand sourire qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était surmonté d'un petit nez en trompette, et de deux prunelles chocolat éclatantes de chaleur. Le teint était hâlé, une jolie couleur caramélisée sur un visage qui portait encore d'adorables rondeurs et deux fossettes en formes d'étoiles._

_Neji imagina un instant l'effet que lui devait produire avec ses longs cheveux sombres et ternes, son teint blafard à faire pâlir un vampire, ses cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses yeux absents. Un ricanement amer manqua lui échapper, mais ce fut un vague borborygme inaudible qui salua la jeune fille. Kureyashi Tenten, à en croire les étiquettes sur ses affaires._

_En général, les personnes lambdas se décourageaient assez vite sur le fait de lui arracher deux mots. Et Neji en était satisfait. Il n'avait pas envire de sympatiser avec ses camarades. Pour quoi faire ? Pas envie de chercher, pas envie de comprendre._

_Cette Tenten ne dit d'ailleurs plus rien et s'assit en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil curieux. Neji plongea dans une demi-léthargie, se déconnectant doucement de la réalité en se contentant de recopier le cours qui s'affichait au tableau. Au calme._

_... Il remarqua à peine que sa jolie voisine semblait une élève des plus studieuses, prenant des notes avec application, mais finit par se rendre compte qu'elle l'examinait attentivement dès qu'elle le pouvait. "Gênant" jugea-t-il en détournant franchement la tête en direction de la fenêtre._

_-... depuis quand ?_

_-Hein ? tressauta-t-il, comprenant que la question lui était destinée._

_Tenten, sans se démonter, répéta : _

_-Tes cheveux. Tu les laisses pousser depuis quand ?_

_"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?"_

_-...mmhrm, grogna Neji en guise de réponse._

_-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu, lui lança la jeune fille d'une voix contrite, avec un petit sourire engageant._

_Le garçon se tourna alors vers elle pour la détailler, intrigué. Alors que même les personnes qui cherchaient à se faire des amis d'absolument tout le monde le fuyaient, une fille plutôt mignonne, sympatique et pas trop stupide tentait d'établir le contact avec lui. Et elle semblait sincère, en plus. Le ton n'était pas mielleux, le regard était perçant mais pas empli d'une curiosité maladive, il ne ressentait pas de sentiments hypocrites ou haineux qu'il rencontrait pourtant si souvent. Cette Tenten était aussi bizarre que lui._

_-... J'les ai pas coupé depuis trois ans, finit par lâcher Neji._

_Tenten hocha la tête en observant ses longues mèches noires._

_-Alors continue de ne pas les couper, ils sont superbes., murmura-t-elle, enfin._

* * *

><p>C'était bien la première fois que l'on me faisait un compliment. D'ailleurs, sur le coup, je n'ai même pas compris le sens de ce qu'elle me disait, croyant avoir mal compris.<p>

Tenten arrivait de la capitale à la suite du divorce de ses parents ; elle avait décidé de suivre sa mère. Elle venait tout juste d'emménager.

Dans mon quartier, à deux pâtés de maisons de la mienne.

**_Je mange et je m'ennuie_**

_**De ma vie j'anorexie**_

* * *

><p><em>-Hey, Neji !<em>

_L'interpellé s'arrêta et lança un regard sans expression à la brunette qui lui courait après. Il attendit sans bouger qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, puis, patiemment, qu'elle parle la première. _

_-Puisque... On a l'air... D'aller dans la même direction... articula Tenten, essoufflée, ça te dis qu'on fasse... Un bout de chemin ensemble ?_

_-...Hm. Si tu veux, grommela Neji en se remettant aussitôt à marcher._

_Il entendit sa camarade trottiner pour le rattraper, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle n'allait plus tarder à abandonner, il en était sûr._

_Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsqu'une main impérieuse s'accrocha à son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner._

_-Dis, ça te tuerait de me laisser une chance de t'approcher, gros malin ? Je ne mords pas, je n'ai pas la lèpre, et je suis lesbienne, donc aucun risque pour que je te viole ou que je te séduise outrageusement, ce ne sont pas tes beaux cheveux qui feront illusion, vu ? Je suis nouvelle, je pense juste que, puisqu'on est voisins de table pour une année et qu'apparemment, on vit dans le même coin, ça serait sympa -et pratique- qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux ! Mais après, si tu te considères trop bien pour moi, dis-le moi tout de suite, vas-y ! Des mecs aussi limités que toi, j'en ai connu à la pelle, alors autant que ce soit clair !_

_Le jeune homme resta bouche bée, clouée par cette tirade qui n'avait pas le moindre sens. Du moins ne lui en trouvait-il pas le moindre. Le séduire ? Beaux cheveux ? Lui, trop bien pour quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Les yeux de Tenten flamboyaient, dans l'attente silencieuse et impérieuse d'une réponse claire. Un drôle de silence s'installa, qui dût son existence au temps que mettaient les mots à prendre forme dansle cerveau de Neji. Et au terme duquel le jeune homme explosa de rire._

_La main sur son épaule glissa, et ce fut au tour de son interlocutrice de se retrouver décontenancée. Neji riait à gorge déployée, plié en deux, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux plissés. Elle ne bougea pas, interdite, jusqu'à ce que son camarade finisse par se calmer et relever la tête vers elle :_

_-Putain, t'es vraiment bizarre, toi. Je suis pas sûr que devenir mon amie te rende service. J'ai pas d'amis._

_Tenten fit mine d'ouvrir de grands yeux en s'exclamant :_

_-Mais il est capable de construire des phrases complètes sans grogner ! Merveilleux ! Amazing !_

_-Désolé, j'parle pas anglais._

_-Si t'abaisses ta garde, moi je veux bien t"apprendre. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être amis ? Tu es le fils d'un terroriste ? Tu es sans-papiers ?_

_"Non, mais pas elle se croit dans une comédie musicale, un anime shôjô, ou quoi ?"_

_-J'pige pas pourquoi t'y tiens autant, marmonna l'adolescent._

_Un silence accueillit son doute. La jeune fille ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de lancer, adoucie :_

_-Ok. Pour l'instant, je te propose juste de rentrer ensemble, et après, on verra pour la suite, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens comme tout le monde. Si tu veux mon avis, je suis même plus curieuse de te connaître que n'importe qui. Et je pense qu'on peut être amis, même si tu n'as pas l'habitude._

* * *

><p>Je la trouvais étrange, mais sa franchise à cet instant l'a rendue pour moi folle à lier. Ne sachant absolument pas comment lui répondre, nous nous sommes remis en route, en silence, nous accordant sur le même rythme. Sans le moindre mot, et ce manège se répéta pendant trois bonnes semaines. Parfois, elle me posait quelques questions simples, auxquelles je pouvais répondre par monosyllabes, mais c'était tout.<p>

Le silence me convenait, me convient toujours maintenant. Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, et je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que, grâce à cette jolie comète, j'avais presque réussi à croire que j'avais ma place dans ce monde.

A croire que je pouvais te rendre l'amour que tu me portais -je ne sais par quel miracle. Devais-tu être bizarre, toi aussi...

A croire que j'étais autorisé à t'aimer.

Tenten m'a appris à aimer. Elle m'a appris l'anglais, elle m'a appris à rire aussi. Elle m'a appris que toute chose a sa place et sa valeur.

J'avais voulu y croire, vraiment. Quand je t'ai rencontré, Shikamaru, j'ai cru qu'elle avait raison.

On gomme pourtant les erreurs lorsque l'on s'aperçoit qu'elles en sont.

Enfin, si ce putain de monde était logique, cela se saurait. Même certains gommages sont parfois d'énormes erreurs.

J'aurais dû être à sa place...

**_je ne rêve plus à rien, je sens que je me profane _**

**_Oh mon âme_**

* * *

><p><strong> Je sais, j'ai mis un temps monstre avant de le finir, pardon...<br>J'espère que ça vous a plu, je sais que c'est encore très obscure pour l'instant, mais le but est de raconter la vie de Neji, ça devrait s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure.  
>Cette fic comptera huit chapitres en tout !<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'attends vos avis, vos conseils (vos coups de gueule ?)... **

**x3**


End file.
